The Black Diamond
by The-Worlds-Naneth
Summary: Indiana has a younger sister Estelle who lives with thier dad. While Dr. Henry Jones is away on holiday, Indiana is called away on business, so Estelle is left to fend for herself. When her dad disappears, what will she do?
1. Prolouge

Hello! This is my first Indianna Jones fic so I'm very sorry if it isn't that good. I'm putting this up to see if people like it. If they do I will take it down, write the rest of the story, then put it back up!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Indianna Jones, there would be elves, dwarves, giants and wizards in it. So do _you _think I own it?

* * *

Prologue

Estelle hummed to herself as she turned into her street. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; her father was due to come home that evening and her friends were planning to meet up with her later. A barking sounded from a nearby garden. She laughed merrily at the sound of it. Soon, the source of the noise was sniffling at her feet.

"Hello boy! How are you today?" she cooed. A swift lick answered her. She laughed again, "Thank you Mr. Anderson!" she called over the fence.

"No problem!" came the answering reply.

"Come on Thor!" Estelle to the dog, who obediently trotted to her side and followed her into their garden.

When they were half way up the path, Thor stopped and began to growl.

"Stop that! We've got to hurry! I promised Jess I would phone her when I got in!" She pulled on Thors leash. Thor whimpered, but went with her.

When she pulled out her key to unlock the door, she noticed that it was already unlocked. "Looks like you were right to be cautious boy," she breathed. Bending down to take Thor of his leash, Estelle saw a piece of paper pinned to the bottom of the door post.

_Miss Jones,_

_Got home erly. Gone to the shops to get milk. Will be bak soon. Don't wory, I'll b fine. I'm not as helpless as you ceem to thik._

_Love_

_Dad._

She had to re-read the note a few times to make sure she had understood it. All those spelling mistakes! Her father never misspelled anything! And why was he calling her 'Miss Jones'? He usually called her mini-Indy because of the way she idolised him and looked so much like him. And to top it all off, he wasn't expected home till 5 o'clock at the earliest! So why was there a note for her that had so many spelling mistakes that was saying that her father had got home early and gone for milk and had been signed Dad? There was only one explanation. Someone was posing as Dr. Henry Jones Senior.

Quietly, Estelle slipped down the side of the house and entered from the back door, which hadn't been touched. Thor padded behind, growling softly.

"Quiet Thor. They could still be here," she whispered. Thor stopped growling.

"That's a very obedient dog you have there," said a voice from behind her.

Estelle turned round, slowly.

* * *

That's all! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If enough people review saying they like it then I will carry on writing. I love constructive critism so please feel free to mention the things I've done wrong. Don't bother putting this fic on your alerts or favourites as I will be taking it down soon.

Yours,

The-Worlds-Naneth


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! I'm afraid I won't be very regular in getting these chapters up. I decided to go ahead with the story anyway, so those who want to read it should check regularly!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Indiana Jones. All I own (for the moment) is Estelle.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Indy!" Estelle cried.

"Quiet!" Indiana shushed her, then he gave a low chuckle. "You said yourself that they could still be here,"

"Indy…" she looked up into her big brothers eyes.

Indiana saw the worried look in her eyes "What is it? No ones hurt are they? No ones-"

"No one's _done _anything. But I think dad's been kidnapped," she handed him the note she had found on the door post. Indiana silently read it, then, carefully, went in the back door. Estelle followed.

The place was devastated.

Indiana whistled "Who ever did this knows how to do their job!"

Estelle simply gasped and looked around with wide eyes. She moved to pick up her book that she saw lying nearby.

"Don't touch anything unless I tell you to!" Indiana said, sharply. Estelle snatched her hand back.

He sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so sharp. It's just…well I came home for a rest and what do I find? A complete mess! It's like no one can live without getting themselves into some sort of trouble!"

"Well we don't _all_ have your perfect record Henry!" Estelle snapped back. He winced. She never called him Henry unless she was really, _really _angry or upset. In this case, it must have been because she was upset.

"I wasn't saying that-"

"I know very well what you were saying. You were blaming me for this, this…" she struggled to find the right words, "How can you come back here and _not _expect something to have happened? How can you arrive home and blame everything that has happened on me?! I'm at work all day, and I usually come home to a warm house to find that dad's already made the dinner so I can just relax! And you expect me to make sure that nothing like this happens?! Because I know exactly how to handle this! It happens everyday! How stupid of me to think otherwise!" and she stalked out the house, leaving Indiana staring after her. She had never done this to him before. She had always been a calm and collected person. It was him and their father that did all the worrying and shouting, usually.

Indiana went outside too to see what Estelle was doing. She was sitting on the garden bench with her head in the hands, crying. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I know it isn't your fault. I…I…"

Estelle looked up at him, still crying, "I know it's not your fault, Indy," she said between sobs, "It's just that dad's been away for 3 weeks and I really missed him! It's bad enough you living in New York where I can't see you as regularly as I would like! You should hear how dad goes on! Especially about how the two of you found the Holy Grail! It hurts to think that you did all this with out me knowing! And know dads been kidnapped! Or rather adultnapped!" She laughed weakly at her own joke, and then buried her head into Indiana's shoulder and began crying again.

Indiana put both arms around her, pulled her onto his lap and held her like a small child, which was what she was to him. She was only up to his chin!

"Hush, hush. It's all right. Every thing will be fine. Once we've tidied this place up we'll go and get dad back. Then once we're all back home I promise I'll come and visit you every week!" he whispered in her ear.

Estelle laughed again, "You know you'll never live up to that Indy."

Indiana smiled. It was good to have an excuse for an adventure again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'm not sure where Indy is supposed to live so I chose New York. Let me know if I'm wrong!

Yours,

The-Worlds-Naneth


	3. Chapter 2

Finally! The next chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except Estelle and the Acrecn.

**Chapter 2**

"What's the point in destroying a place if you don't want to take anything?!" Estelle cried.

"Because they were looking for something and they didn't find it!" cam the muffled from under the table where Indiana was repairing one of the legs.

"I suppose that would make sense," Estelle agreed, placing a book back on the shelf.

"It would make a lot of sense," said a quiet voice behind her.

Estelle jumped. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Move so quietly?"

Indiana grinned. "Practise."

They continued working in silence. When, finally, they managed to clear up all the mess, the two sat down with a hot drink.

"So, what do you think they were looking for?" Estelle asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well that's helpful! How are we supposed to know where to look for Dad if we don't know what the thing is that the people who took Dad were looking for" Estelle said in one breath.

"_Miss Jones, __Got home erly. Gone to the shops to get milk. Will be bak soon. Don't wory, I'll b fine. I'm not as helpless as you ceem to thik. __Love, __Dad" _Indiana read the not aloud for the umpteenth time.

"I know what it says! Please stop reading it aloud. I don't even want to think about who could have written it!" Estelle sobbed.

"Find me something that Dad wrote," Indiana said without looking up.

"How's that going to help?" Estelle dried her tears and looked, quizzically at her brother.

"It could be forgery."

Clinging on to this small shred of hope, Estelle ran to her fathers' room to find a notebook that he had shown her the day before he left for his holiday. Grabbing the notebook from the bedside table, she raced back down stairs and handed the book to Indiana. Slowly and calmly, Indiana opened the notebook and compared the writing in it with the writing on the scrap of paper with the note on it.

"Well? What do you think? Is it forgery?" Estelle asked impatiently.

"No. Dad wrote it. Definitely, but I think he was in a hurry, the writing is scruffier. And there are a lot of spelling mistakes…" Indiana trailed off and looked closer at the note.

Estelle sighed "What now?"

Indiana didn't reply but grabbed a pen and began circling things in the note. Once he'd finished he wrote a single word at the bottom of the paper.

"Acrecn" He read out.

**Acrecn: a-cre-sen**

Hope you liked it! Please review. A massive thank you to **Kat1021 **for being my first and only reviewer so far!

Yours,

The-Worlds-Naneth


End file.
